This invention relates to a novel system for electronically developing and processing a legal document.
Motivation for the present invention may be referenced to the following illustrative problem, which centers on retail automobile financial transactions.
A typical present day retail automobile financial transaction, for example, a loan or lease contract, may require the participation of a customer, a car dealership, one or more financial institutions (banks), and one or more information (credit) bureaus. These organizations develop a contract from a preliminary input draft stage to its final executable stage, in a process that takes from 4-10 days and which may require utilization of paper forms, faxes, and/or mail delivery. In sum, we believe this to be an unwieldy process: it is disadvantageously slow, inefficient, and can lead to frustrating dead-ends.
Our work addresses and ameliorates this situation, by eliminating the noted deficiencies of present day contract procurement processes. To this end, we disclose a system for electronically developing and processing a legal document. In a first aspect, the system comprises:
1) at least one local computer workstation, wherein at least one such local workstation can electronically capture information input by a first party for developing the legal document;
2) at least one remote information bureau computer workstation, wherein at least one such information workstation is connectable to the local workstation for electronically further developing the legal document; and
3) at least one remote financial institution comprising a second party to the legal document and having a computer capability connectable to the local workstation for electronically further developing the legal document for contemplated execution of the legal document by said first and second parties.
In a second aspect, the system comprises:
1) at least one local computer workstation, wherein at least one such local workstation can electronically capture information input by a first party for developing the legal document; and
2) at least one remote financial institution comprising a second party to the legal document and having a computer connectable to the local workstation for electronically further developing the legal document for contemplated execution of the legal document by said first and second parties.
The invention as defined can realize significant advantages, including inter alia:
1) reducing a contract procurement process from 4-10 days to under one hour;
2) eliminating the use of paper forms, faxes, and overnight mail delivery;
3) reducing inefficiencies and attendant costs;
4) providing reusable information;
5) providing encrypted information, for secure transmission; and
6) providing valid test information as it is entered, thereby screening errors and mistakes and ensuring accuracy of transmitted information.